Arcanine
/ |dexunova= |dexalola= / |dexgalar=071 |evofrom=Growlithe |gen=Generation I |species=Legendary Pokémon |egg1=Field |type=Fire |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |imweight=341.7 lbs. |metweight=155.0 kg |ability=Intimidate Flash Fire |dw=Justified |color=Brown |male=75 |body=08 |evo= }} Arcanine (Japanese: ウインディ Uindi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Arcanine is a large, bulky canine Pokémon that also possesses traits of tigers and lions. It has a distinct long dog-like muzzle with a large round black nose. Its eyes are triangular in shape, with black pupils. It has short diamond-shaped orange ears with cream colored insides. The majority of Arcanine's body is covered with bright orange fur with jagged black stripes, resembling the fur of a tiger. Its most of its head and face, and its chest, legs, are covered in light cream colored fluffy tufts of fur. It has a long puffy cream-colored tail. Natural abilities Arcanine have the abilities Flash Fire or Intimidate. Flash Fire activates when the user is hit with a fire-type move, allowing the user to become immune to fire damage, and raise the damage on any of its fire-type attacks. Intimidate will lower an opponents attack stat by one in battle. Arcanine's internal flame is the fuel for its amazing speed. Arcanine is one of the fastest Pokémon in the world. It is said that it can travel up to 6200 miles in one day and night. Arcanine can also carry its trainer on its back and scout the seven-seas in less than 3 days. It can learn powerful attacks like Flare Blitz, Extreme Speed, and Thunder Fang. Evolution Arcanine is the evolved form of Growlithe. It is evolved with the use of a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime * Arcanine have made quite a few appearances in the anime series. One of its larger appearances has been under the ownership of Gary, which was first seen in the episode The Battle of the Badge. * In the Johto League Champions episode The Stolen Stones!, Arcanine appear again. Two trainers called Ramona and Keegan own three Arcanine, which they enjoy riding. In the episode, Ramona teaches Ash to ride and Arcanine, and Keegan's Arcanine, "Arky", helps to track down stolen Fire Stones. * In Mystery at the Lighthouse, Arcanine is shown with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres on a stone door. * Less often than their pre-evolved form, Arcanine have sometimes been shown as police dogs. * During the Indigo League Tournament, Ash battled an Arcanine in the episode Fire and Ice. * In the episode, On Cloud Arcanine, both May and Drew were after an Arcanine to capture it for an upcoming contest. Discovering that it had a litter of Growlithe puppies though, they decided to leave it alone. * Dome Ace Tucker used an Arcanine in a double battle against Ash in the episode Tactics Theatrics. * In the anime trailer for Pokémon Black and White Version 2, Nate uses an Arcanine when fighting Team Plasma. Anime * Gary's Arcanine * Officer Jenny's Arcanine * Pete's Arcanine * Ramona's Arcanine * Tucker's Arcanine * Marley's Arcanine Trivia * Although its species known as the "Legendary Pokémon", it is not a Legendary Pokémon. ** This is also shown in the second episode of the anime where Arcanine is should on a plaque containing the legendary birds Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres. * Arcanine's prototype name was "Blaze." * The Yellow Pokédex entry states that Arcanine is seen in China, showing that there are similarities in regions with the real world and Pokémon world. ** China is also referenced in one of Parasect's Pokedex entries. * Arcanine's early design had wings and no stripes. Origin Due to its slightly lion-like appearance, Arcanine is likely based on the Shisa, a traditional Ryukyuan decoration from Okinawan mythology that resembles a cross between a lion and a dog. It may also be inspired by the Haetae, a fire-eating dog in Japanese mythology that has the appearance of a lion and/or tiger. It's stripes and overall coloration are based on tigers. Etymology Arcanine comes from a combination of the words "arcane", meaning ancient and mysterious, and "canine". Gallery 059Arcanine_OS_anime.png 059Arcanine_AG_anime.png 059Arcanine_Dream.png 059Arcanine_Pokemon_Stadium.png 059Arcanine_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 059Arcanine Pokémon HOME.png Arcanine-GO.png Arcanine GO Shiny.png ArcanineSprite.png ShinyArcanineSprite.png it:Arcanine Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Ancient Pokémon